deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai vs. Baiken
The battle of the fighting game femme fatals. With Mai from the king of fighters and Baiken from Gui Blossom Lily.PNG|AtomByAdam lty Gear Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Hundreds of years ago, the samurai and the ninja battled across Japan, and these two deadly warriors of combat have been at odds ever since. Even today some have proven to be sueprior then others. Boomstick: Like Mai Shiranui, the self entitled Queen of the King of Fighters. Wiz: And Baiken, Guilty Gear's One eyed Samurai. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. Mai Bounces into Death Battle '' *Cues: Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special*) ''Wiz: The King of Fighters. A tournament to lure worthy adversaries to challenge the all powerful, Rugal Bernstein . Boomstick: And then carves stone statyues of those who have fallen, Originally owned by Geese Howard, Rugal. Wiz: Of course, this would include the orginal King of Fighters,Terry Bogard. But a few newcomers, including the lustrous, Mai Shiranui. Boomstick: Lustrous in more ways then one. Wiz: Trained under the Shiranui Clan, Mai was tought by both her Grandfather and his friend the wise, yet perverted, ''Jubei Yomato. '''Boomstick: Well this Yomatomato guy sure has an outdated style of clothing, that's for certain. ' Wiz: Finished her training, Mai soon entered the King of Fighters Tournament, apart of the representing team for china. Boomstick: While she may have lost the tournament, She did leave an impact in the tourbament. Quick note ; you know Terry's brother '''Andy? '''She's his Fiance and when his team won back in 1999, she celebrated alongside her husband's glorious win. Lucky Bas****. (*Cues: Goenitz Theme - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match*) Wiz: Aside from Boomstick's jealousy, Mai's training was a success. And she ....almost would have been crowned Queen if it wasn't for Andy. Besides never winning a tournament, Mai has more technqiues then any other female fighters. Such as the Koppo-ken , a fighting style similar to Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. A fighting style specializing in pressure points but without the blood and Gore and more like snapping bones within the human body. the other is a form of Judo taught by Jubei. A fightign style specializing on defensive counters and throws down to the ground. Boomstick: Jubei on the other hand had more Judo techniques that Mai perfected. Like the Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bee attacks. Both used to help her control the field of battle, and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foes. Similar to the Subsitution technique in Ninjutsu. But with an outfit like Mai's, I doubt she's going in full on stealth mode anytime soon. Wiz: She also carries around two steel fans. Boomstick: What the hell can fans do in a fight? Wiz: Fans are common ain chinese culture, Unlike other fans, such as Gunsesn or Tessen (different types of Japanese war fans), Mai's fans are most likely Gunpai fans. Fans sturdy enough to block an arrow. meaning Mai's fans are sturdier then 27.2 Newtons of force. Boomstick: Speaking of strength, Mai hasn't shown many strength feats, but looking at KOF scale chains, she could most likely scale from Andy to his brother Terry. Who is strong enough to bent ibeams in a single punch. Wiz: A single I-beam can support over 3000 pounds of pressure. And Mai has also survived hits from Andy and is fast enough to leave after images. In order to create after images, Mai may have moved well over 200 mph. And while her outift is... rather lacking. It actually makes sense sicne Mai is a ''Kunoichi '', a female ninja method of sexually distracting a foe before striking. Boomstick: And since Mai is one sexy lady, she does a pretty good job. Though this method doesn't work on other woman, and more effective on men. ' (*Cues: Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV*) ''Wiz: Mai certainly is a worthy fighter, though there's a reason she never cannonically won a King of Fighters tournament. She is rather ditzy at times and works better when working alongside others. '''Boomstick: And on several occasions, Andy had to rescue Mai from danger she herself gets into. But hey, don't take my word for it, while she may haven't beaten some of Kof's top dogs, she is still Shiranui clans underdog. Mai: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson. Baiken Slashes into Death Battle (*Cues: Guilty Gear XX - Existence*) Wiz: In the year 2010, the discovery of magic revolutionized Mankind. allowing humans to environmentally friendly methods, and after improving the planet, a certain world superpower sought to improve mankind itself. This project would born the Gears Boomstick: Asuka, one of the scientists working on this project became a gear himself and turned into That Man. That's his name... wierd. Wiz: However, That Man had his own intentions with the Gear race. He seeks redemption for causing the Holy Order War, as the calamity was not his intention at all. This caused the destruction of fedal Japan. The country was destroyed by the Gears, but some have managed to survive. One of those survivors... was Baiken. (*Cues: Guilty gear Xrd- Rokumon (Six Sentances)*) Baiken: *translated* Am I demon?..... Maybe. Wiz: During the invasion, she witnessed the bloody death of her parents and other people, Boomstcik: Not until she brutality had her armed severed and here Eye gouged out. The only thing she saw was the silhouette of That Man, and swore revenge on him and his creations for destroying just about everything she 's cared for. Why is ther so many revenge storiee Wiz: And while most characters lusting for vengeance fuels there training andnmotivation, you'd expect her to be trained by a master in order to weild a Kitana. But no. Baiken self taught her in the ways of a sword. Boomstick: Hell, she specialized and developed her own defencive sword style, eh... uh... Wiz: Tatami Gaeshi . Boomstick: Yeah that... I totally know how to prounounce that. Wiz: Tatami Gaeshi is a defensive style sword technique. focuses on countered opponents attacks from foes, but it also forces them to commit less often as well as limit their blockstring pressure from a slight distance. '' '''Boomstick: Yeah let's say no matter where your standing, She can slice you up like Mama Boomstick's Ghost pepper Salad.' Wiz: What is it with your family and ghost peppers? Boomstick: It's a family delicacy,like I said with the pie. Just dip it in squirrel paste. (*Cue: Guity Gear- Momentary Life *) Wiz: Well despite being human, Baiken is a lot older then you may think. Boomstick: Did you take a good look Wiz? She looks pretty young and with that body , her face and those- HOLY GODDAMN BAZON-!!!! (*out of nowhere was a sword slash that nearly cut Bomstick in half*) Boomstick: Bah! Holy sh**! ' ''Wiz: It was confirmed by 'I-No, 'since she was a child during the destruction of Japan, this indicates that she may be well over 100 years old, possibly due to her Japanese heritage or her affinity to a natural energy source called Ki. '''Boomstick: Wait, does that mean she can do the f***in Kamehameha!? Wiz: Probably.. But Ki isn't the only weapons she has. Under her severed arm. Baiken has an arsenal that doesn't just start with her Kitana. These weapons include a Japanese mace, a feudal cannon, a bladed fan, a chain rope, hooks, claws, and spears. All which are hidden in her severed arm. Baiken: How the hell does she keep it all in one arm? Wiz: Well it depends on her Ki as well, but She could also use Ki as a form of multiple techniuqes, such as the Binding Turtle, Binding Phosphuros, and Binding Dragon. (* Guilty Gear Xrd- Lilly of Steel *) Boomstick: Hell, I don't think she needs em, she's tough enough already. She defeated the lies of the Johnny and Mai, members of the Jellyfish pirates, and May can swing around a 2 ton anchor with ease. She also defeated This big guy named Potemkin, and even a robot version of Sol Badguy's rival, Ky Kiske. And Ky can shoot lightning out of his sword. Not to mention, Robo Ky is a literal living weapon. Wiz: In one instance she's strong enough to carve through a building, a steel lantern and a bamboo fountain all ina single slash, even though said items were in a far away distance. Gving the weight of her sword most likely weighing 1400 grams and complying the density of steel and bamboo, She might of struck with at least 9683 tons of force. '' '''Boomstick: And she did all of this... In less then 3 seconds. Hell she was one of the only characters to kill I-no.' Wiz: While this is confirmed to be non-cannon, It's prefectly possable Baiken could have killed I-no at her fullest potential. This non-cannon ending also Show's Baikens bigest weakness. During her first journey against That Man, she was easily defeated by Justice in her first attempt to kill him. Boomstick: Yeah, Baiken is a bit hotheaded and has a short temper. This leaded to her getting in a lot of trouble then she should have. Not to mention certain Demon Weapons are kinda useless depending on the environment. Hell, in a the same non-cannon timeline where she killed I-no, Ky chased after her to stop her from losing her damn mind. Wiz: Though there are a few humans capable of taking on the gears then the lone samurai. After realizing she can't beat That Man, she gave up her vengeance quest and entered retirement... Until she got out of it. Presumedly stronger then before. Baiken: *translated* If you keep talking like that, I'll cut you to pieces! Pre-fight Wiz:Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLLLEEEEEEE!!! Fight! opened up with a dark stage. presumedly for the 16th King of Fighters tournament. Baiken wandering through the set was unaware of what was happening around her. Baiken: Damn it, Why the hell is it so dark? Can't see a damn thing in here! She heard the sound of a switch being pulled and the lights were turned on. The bright light caused Baiken to cover her eyes. She lowered her arm, and all she could here was the cheering of the crowd. Announcer: Welcome everyone to the 16th annual King of Fighters Tournament! Baiken: A... Tournament...? Announcer: Now hang on to your seats cause we got ourselves a fight that will rock the world! Cage walls surrounded Baiken's area. Creating an arena of somewhat, the only thign she did was bit her lip. Baiken: Hey, A**hat! You better answer what the hell this is! Announcer: Simply put, this is a tournament to determine who is the best fighter! Man, or woman. And I see you are one lovely lady yourself. What's your name beautiful? She drew out her sword and through the bars, put it up against the annoucners throat. Baiken: Who I am is none of your business, got that!? I never intended to wnader into this little tournament of yours. HEY! MY EYE IS UP HERE! Announcer: I'm afraid you are qualified for the tournament. People around the globe have come here to be crowned king of all fighters (* King of Fighters- Another Day- Dakota Star Regret *) On the other side of the stage a pyro. walking among the ramp is the elustrous and Beautiful Mai Shiranui. In a beautiful Kimono and a japanese styled umbrella. Baiken *scowl* Fine, I'll play in your damn Tournament. The names Baiken. So you can shut up. Mai emerged from her Kimono and drops her umbrella. There she had her classic outifut and her steel fans. She jumps over the cage and inside the cage. She unveils her fans, as she takes her stance. Mai: I May Shiranui, shall be your opponent. Its an honor. Baiken also takes her battle stance and readies her blade. Baiken: Doesn't matter who you are. If you stand in my way, I'll slice you into pieces! Announcer: Here we go, the first battle! Aaannnd ''FIGHT! Throws her fans Baikens direction, But a simple slash, the Fans were cut in half. However tehy were a destraction so thatt Mai can get closer. So, she fast barrage of low and high strikes ending with a drop kick , Knocking Baiken into the cage. She gets off the wall and dodges Mai's strike, And spins her sword, in an upward angle whilst crouching. She then attcsk with the blade's hilt while sheathed, A blade kick to her gut and a fury of salshes.. Edning with a high upward slash, causing Mai's head to hit the edge of the cage. Faling, Baiken somehow made a floorboard appear, wackign Mai in the face. Mai gets up whislt wiping off a bit of blood from her mouth. ''Mai: Tougher then i expected. Guess now I shouldn't hold back! Mai sends a fury of fans at Baiken at every direction. Leaping off the walls and throwing 2 fans at a time. Baiken defelcted soem but it was hard to dodge them all and kept getting hit over and over. The more it happened, the madder she was getting. Baiken: Your pissing me off! Mai's movement was interupted by a rib busting knee strike to her stomach. Crashing through the cage and onto the outside. Baiken attacked with a combo in the air and overhead kicks' Mai's head to the ground. Baiken: Die! Mai blocked Baikens attack with her fans and grabs Baiken by the head with her legs and flips her over She jumps off the stage wall and then does a falling knee drop. Baiken countered and mvoed her sword in a clockwise motion and rushes in with an outwards slash. (* Guilty Gear Xrd- SIGN- Give Me A Break *) Using her ki, Biaken fired a blast using a cannon from her severed arm. and used a claw to grab Mai by the leg and threw her back in the cage that she herself broke out of. Mai recovered by throwing more fans, this time were on fire. Baiken dodged two, but she got hit by three and another fan cut off a spotlight, dropping and whislt kicking it, hit Baiken square in the head. She attacked again, But Baiken quickly countered and fired many hidden spears from her sevred arm. Bleeding from her forehead, Mai fell to the gorund and ading insult to injury, Baiken stomped her foot on her face. Baiken: You kids have a lot to learn... Mai: I still have a few tricks left...! Mai again throws her fan, not at Baiken but a power generator that knocked the lgiths out. Turning the stfaium a pitch black building. Baiken: The hell!? Getting her foot off Mai, Baiken stopped to observe her surroundings. Mai took advantage of this and attacked with a fury of leaping barrages kicks and rockets off the wall behind her. And threw her fans, but with emitted fire. Both fighters have now shown signs of flesh wounds and blood. Mai: This battle... is over! (* Guitly Gear Xrd- REV 2- Instant Kill- (Baiken vers.) *) Mai leeps off the top of the cage, but as soon as she leaped. the back up generator. Baiken got up and with all the energy she had struck the balde with enough force and at fast speed to intercept Mai's attack. cutting the rest of the cage into pieces and Mai split in half. The two halves of her body land messily on the ground and blood spurts out, covering Baiken in a sickening red color. Announcer: And there you go folks! The winner of the first battle, Is the One Eye Lotus, The Gear Slayer; Baiken! Now excuse me, i'm gonna be sick... Hurgh! A camera zoomed in towards Baiken but she punched the camera causing the screen to crack, leaving to a screen saying "Please Stand by". K.O! K.O! (* Cues: Guilty Gear Xrd- REV 2- Rokumon- Remix *) Boomstick:: Holy Hell! That's gonna take a lot of baths to wash all that blood off! Wiz: Mai may be a worthy foe, But Baiken severly outclassed her in nearly every category. in terms of Strength Mai hasn't shown the pur raw strength then Baiken's 9683 ton strike and whiler her fans are deadly in their own right, they couldn't really handle the pure force of Baikens sword swings. Boomstick: Mai definetly had good training but Baiken is presumedly well over 100 years old and has developed her own techniques that surpasses all Mai has done. She deifinetly has way more experience. You may ask us "But Baiken doesn't have many durability or speed feats, how can Baiken surpass her if Mai has speed feats and durability feats?" Well in order to solve that answer, we have to look at what we call the Scaling chain. A chain of characters that scale to one and another. And Both KOF and Guilty Gear have their own scale chain. Wiz: And at the end of Baiken and Mai's scale chain, the strongest combatants on those chains are Terry Bogard and Sol Badguy. Terry was strong enough to cause an explosion to break A multi storey car park. considering compairing it to the tallest car park with around 21 floors, Terry's punch must have been an equivelant of nearly 21000 tons of tnt. Boomstick: Which is pretty powerful but nothing to what Sol was capable of. Wiz: Sol was strong enough to destroy a Gear the size of Mt. Everest. By comparing the size of the Gear to the clouds, we can determine its volume to be around 140 billion cubic meters. Destroying something this size would require more than 85 gigatons of TNT. That's nearly 200 times more powerful than the 9.0 earthquake that hit Japan in 2011. AND 47620 times stronger then Terry's single punch. And Ky has fought Sol on a constant bases and Baiken can surely keep up with the all mighty king himself. Boomstick: In terms of speed Terry was fast enough to keep up Jamin, who can effortlessly catch bullets, proves Terry can match someone over twice the speed of sound. But Soul has kept up with Jack-O Valentine. Jack-O was fast enough to go into orbit and land back on the surface according to this, in nearly 2.333 seconds. Wiz: So fast she actually managed to reach the andromeda galaxy. The Andromeda galaxy is about 2.5 million light-years away from our own solar system. Making Jack-O's top speed at nearly 32.753 trillion times faster than the speed of light. and the impact when she hit the earth is ahem... 230.561 exatons of TNT. In terms of scaling, Baikens scaling was much more powerful, much tougher, and much faster in comparison to Mai's scaling. '' 'Boomstick: In the end of the day, Mai's chances of winning were split in half.' ''Wiz: The Winner, is Baiken. (Also link to the forum and all credit goes to the user who posted it https://web.archive.org/web/20160216181224/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26577 )'' '' Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next tiiiime on death battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Ninja vs samurai Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles